Dying Wish
by littlenipper
Summary: Newt and Minho have gotten themselves stuck inside the maze and they know they can't survive the night. Both Gladers don't want to die virgins but when a Griever attacks and Minho disappears? Will they both die virgins?


"It's never been done before." Minho said, he was sitting on the ground with his hands making prints into the dirt. His back was up against the large door that lead back into the glade. It had only been a few minutes since the walls had shut on them, the thought just hadn't kicked into the two yet.

"What's never been done before?" Newt asked stupidly, his thoughts were firmly planted on Minho's features. Never had he noticed how the sweat made his shirt stick to his chest. Making his abs and a perfect v-line stand out.

"No one has ever gotten out of the maze once the doors shut. Remember last time?"

Newt slowly snapped back into reality. "Bloody hell, we're dead in an hour."

"You got it." Minho sighed.

Grievers sounded in the background of their conversation. The whirring sounds and the loud clicks that bounced off the high, thick walls of the maze "They're close." Newt and Minho both said.

Newt scuffled his blonde hair he flicked it behind his shoulder to make sure it was out of the way, he could feel the sweat drip off it and roll down his chest. This was it, he thought.

"Shuck." Minho cursed as the clacking sound of a near-by griever echoed off the walls and straight into his ears. "We've gotta stay here, so those shanks can find our bodies in the morning."

"What if we don't die?" Newt asked.

"Slim it Newt." Minho hissed back at his friend.

Newt shrugged. "I'm going to die a virgin. Think about that?"

"How do you know you never did it before this shucking place?"

"Do I look like someone who would bloody do it?"

"Yeah you don't." Minho laughed, slapping his friend on the thigh. "I don't reckon I did it either."

Newt smirked despite the fact he could see the nearing griever, it was a black shadow for all he could see. But he knew.

"Griever." He pointed out. "Nearing us."

Minho looked over at his friend, "this is it."

The griever's whirring and clicking sounds had started to become louder, scaring the living shits out of Newt. He could now see the spikes poking out of its slimy skin. "I can't go this way."

Newt pushed himself off the ground. He grabbed this knife that was stored in his side pocket. "I'm not dying like a coward." He said proudly, holding his knife up to the air. "Whoever put me in the bloody place? Once I find you going to regret the day you put me in that box!"

Minho rolled his eyes, and picked his sweaty body off the floor. "Fine, fine." He muttered. "Stay together."

_Click, click…_

Newt spun around, not too far from him was a viscous griever. "Shuck." He cursed to himself and readied his knife. "To die a painful but non-cowardly death!" He shouted.

"Yeah, what he said." Minho muttered running up to Newts side. "Gotta save your ass I guess. Don't wanna be the last one living."

"Great help you are." Newt said, wanting to laugh but the situation was definitely not appropriate. "I'm going to kick its bloody ass back to where it came from."

"No. We are going to kick its bloody ass back to where it came from." Minho corrected him.

The griever was now right in front of the two gladers. All that could be heard now was the sounds of the boy's knives hitting the griever's spikes.

"Bloody griever." Newt yelled over the top of the whirring sounds as one of the griever's spikes neared his thigh. "How do you beat it?"

Newt was panicking and his knife flipped out of his hand and stabbed the Griever near its head. The knife didn't fall out, and Newt was now weapon less. He was going to be dead in a few seconds.

"Run?" Minho yelled back.

But Newt couldn't. He started to run around the griever despite his limp he was quite fast as he tried his best to avoid being stung. "I can't!" He yelled at Minho who was now standing behind the Griever watching his friend getting chased to his death. "I can't!" Newt screeched.

"Griever buddy!" Minho called. "Come here, look at Minho. He's fabulously pretty?"

Newt stopped running and took one step back, but the Griever kept coming towards him. He was going to get pushed up against the wall and get spiked to death.

"Shucking Griever, come on. I'm a better lunch!" Minho yelled, stomping his foot on the ground in anger. That really caught its attention. The Griever turned around and faced Minho before charging after him. Minho ran.

Newt sighed, and fell to the ground in exhaustion. His friend was doing a run of death, while he was lying on the ground. He felt his sweaty skin, a few scratches and forming bruises. No water, just a knife for the night. "No chance of surviving." He muttered.

Newt couldn't see Minho or the Grievers figure anymore. So he lay on the ground and tried his best to listen for any screams which would indicated his friend's death. But he couldn't. He just kept thinking about other useless shit, like sandwiches and how much Alby was probably worrying about him and Minho. He'd spent so long in this maze, knowing nothing but his name. He'd always wondered where he came from, who his parents were. If that even was the name for them and why he's gotten put inside that box. Or was this normal?

"I'll never know now." He told himself. "Look I'm going so crazy I'm talking to myself."

He laughed at himself.

How much time had passed?

A scream suddenly sounded throughout the misty air sending a wave of shock down Newts spine. "Minho!" He yelled in agony. "Minho!" He sobbed.

Newt wanted to crawl up into a ball and cry himself to death, but reluctantly he pulled himself off the ground. He limped, he was determined to find his friend. "He couldn't have just died." Newt muttered.

"_Nah shank, I'm still alive." _Newt imagined Minho saying as he popped out from behind one of the Mazes walls.

"Nah shank, I'm still alive." He repeated out loud.

"Nah shank. I'm alive too." Came a husky voice in the distance.

He knew it was Minho straight away, his voice like music to his ears. "Minho!" He yelled at the boy who began to strut over to his friend.

"Why you on the ground shank?" He asked holding out his hand for the fellow glader.

Newt gladly took his friends hand but Minho had other ideas, quickly letting go of Newts hand making his ass hit the cold ground with a loud flop. "What?" Newt exclaimed, grabbing Minho's free hand and pulling his friend down with him.

Minho fell on top of his friend, lip to lip by accident. Newt started to kiss back, his feelings had gathered up inside him and formed an answer. He always knew he liked guys.

Minho didn't hesitate when it came to kissing his friend back. He'd always had a soft spot for the guy. Maybe more than a soft spot…

They left each other's lips once air became a better idea than suffocating each other. Minho rolled off his friend and sat himself up against the wall and so did Newt.

"Not a bad kisser shank." Minho commented.

"You're a bloody great kisser Minho." Newt added.

"No need to go all lovey-dovey on me Newt." Minho rolled his eyes. "I'm not a girl."

"You sure kiss like one." Newt smirked, scooting over to Minho's side and brushing his sweaty black hair off his face. Minho looked up at Newt, into his scared eyes and brought his lips onto Newts.

The kiss was more passionate and wanted. Newt began to move his arm up Minho's shirt and rubbing his hands down the sides of him. Minho's hands had found a firm place in Newts lap, as much as he tried to resist considering the situation they were in he found himself unzipping Newts fly.

Newts forming erection bobbed out of his pants and Minho smirked mid-kiss. Minho leaned back from the kiss and lowered his head down into Newts crotch. He slipped Newts bobbing erection out of his glader underwear and slowly lowered his mouth over it.

"I think this is what you do." He muttered, "I hope."

Newt nodded and leaned back against the wall. He gripped the stray grass on the ground and Minho slowly started to close his mouth around Newt's penis and sucked hard.

Minho became better and better as time passed and Newts moans only got loader and loader

Newt let out a shriek of pleasure as he cummed into Minho's mouth, the shriek was loud enough to compete against the whirring sounds of near-by grievers in the maze they were currently stuck in.

"What if they come?" Newt moaned.

"At least we won't die virgins." Minho smirks removing his mouth off Newts penis and starts to remove his own formed erection from his pants. He pulls of his pants and underwear and is left with just a top on. Newt understands and quickly removes his own pants and underwear. Minho puts his hands on Newts shoulders and slides him down onto the dirty ground and rolls him over.

He grabs his erect penis, which had already started to cum all over Newts backside and grabs it firmly.

Minho leans over Newt and moves forward so his erect penis is dangling over Newts face. Newt lifts his head and puts his mouth over the penis and sucks hard. Minho moans out in pleasure. He's never felt so shucking good.

"Keep shucking going Newt!" He yelled out in pleasure.

Newt kept sucking, swallowing Minho's cum that was pouring from his penis. Newt licked Minho's penis and lead his tounge up to his ball sack. He sucked the balls hard as Minho grabbed the wall in front of him to keep balance.

"I need you inside me!" Newt moaned removing the penis from his mouth. Cum slowly dripped down off his cheek and onto the ground.

"Got it." Minho smirked back, crawling back to his original position over Newt. He took a cheek of arse and opened him up as he hovered over him. "Ready?" He asked.

"You know what you're doing right?" Newt stammers.

"I think?" Minho quickly replies as he puts a finger inside of Newt. Newt yells out in pain, wanting Minho to get his finger out of him but quickly the pain subsided and he was left to enjoy the new found pleasure.

"Relax shuck face." Minho said, now inserting two fingers into Newts arse. "It's going to get better."

"It feels so good!" Newt called out through his clenched teeth. Minho enjoyed watching his new found love giving into something like this.

Minho was excited and wanted to have his own turn. He slicked up his cock and removed his two fingers from Newts arse. Newt took in a big breath, "I'm so ready." He said like he knew exactly what Minho's plans were.

"You sure?" Minho asked, worried he might hurt his love.

"Bloody hell, yes!" Newt replied ready with new excitement.

Minho took in a deep breath and thrust himself inside Newts arse. He could feel Newt's muscles close up around his hard cock. Newt started to whimper.

"Newt, relax." Minho told him.

Newt obeyed and a sudden wave of pleasure hit both boys.

"Don't ever stop." Newt whispered.

Minho thrust himself in out of Newt at the beat of his racing heart. Minho began to lean down over Newts body, he began to kiss his neck passionately. Newt moaned out in surprise as the kisses sent even more excitement into his veins.

Minho began to nibble at Newts neck, "Cum away." He warned as a shot of cum ejected from his penis and into Newts arse.

.

* * *

.

"Boys look!" A Glader shouted as the Maze doors started to open. He could make out two figures lying on the floor. A group of boys came running to his side and watching the door open in anticipation and fear that their friends would be dead. As soon as the door was open enough for a body to slip in the boy at the front did so. He squeezed through and fell onto the ground next to the, immediately.

"They're alive!" He said after a few short seconds. "Half-alive…"

The rest of the boys squeezed their way through and sat around the two bodies. A boy began to feel the twos pulse while another tried to shake them awake.

"They're unconscious!" One boy yelled.

"And naked." One boy whispered to another glader.

"Alright cut it out." A taller boy demanded, he had a permanent scowl to his face. His black hair was slicked across his forehead, making him look as if he older and more mannered than the others. "Get them out of the maze, send the runners off and call the med-jacks."


End file.
